Hasta el Final
by Faig2
Summary: Recordó por qué estaba allí. Ese era el lugar en el que Naruto quiso que estuviera un año después. El último pedido del rubio antes de entrar al quirófano se lo hizo a él. Aunque se lo había prometido realmente sería difícil de cumplir. Pero ya era hora.
1. Chapter 1

*****. "Hasta el Final" . *****

_Por: Faig2_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Naruto.

**Género:** Shonen ai. Realidad alterna. OOC.

**Nro. de capítulos:** Tres.

**Resumen:** _"...Ni el ruido del motor ni la conversación que sus amigos mantenían dentro del auto pudieron regresarlo a la realidad como lo hizo aquella desprevenida y estoica confesión de Sakura al aire libre._

– Naruto está enamorado de ti..."

**Capítulo I**

"El último fin de semana..." Las palabras dichas por el rubio que ahora dormía sobre su hombro volvieron a su mente al sumergirse en un solitario silencio.

Ni el ruido del motor ni la conversación que sus amigos mantenían dentro del auto pudieron regresarlo a la realidad como lo hizo aquella desprevenida y estoica confesión de Sakura al aire libre.

– Naruto está enamorado de ti.– A pesar de lo suave que era la voz, todos dentro del auto se callaron al escucharle hablar.– Desde los quince años, aunque de eso se haya dado cuenta después.– Siguió un poco incómoda debido al silencio que se había cernido de repente y a la extraña mirada que le dirigió su actual novio, Lee, quien por estar conduciendo la camioneta no la volvió a mirar a pesar de estar a su lado.– Creo que para ninguno de nosotros es una novedad lo que te acabo de decir... ni siquiera para ti.– Un gesto de confidencia a través del espejo retrovisor hizo sonreír algunos mientras que otros aún esperaban atentos la reacción del azabache, pues a pesar de estar seguros de lo mutuo que era ese sentimiento, no podían evitar sentirse confundidos al ver como últimamente su pelinegro amigo parecía esforzarse por demostrar lo contrario. – Tal vez ya llegó el momento de que Naruto sepa lo que sientes por él.

Aunque Sasuke nunca se planteó un panorama remotamente parecido al de ahora se sorprendió mucho ante lo natural que le resultó reconocer ese sentimiento en frente de todos. Sin replicar ni negar nada, evidenció con una silenciosa pausa que era cierto hasta que un fuerte movimiento de la camioneta hizo que el rubio resbalara sobre su regazo observando con asombro como éste, aún dormido, se acomodaba y estrechaba entre sueños contra él.

Sasuke no dudó en despertarlo portando esa actitud de molestia que siempre había usado con el Uzumaki.

– Solo está dormido, no es necesario que seas tan duro con él.– Sakura intentó intervenir creyendo que se trataba de aquel brusco trato que el pelinegro siempre le dedicaba al trigueño pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

Solo lo levantó para colocarlo en una posición más cómoda sobre él, consiguiendo que una muda conmoción se reflejara en los rostros incrédulos de sus amigos.

Ninguno salió de su asombro hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar.

– Naruto no necesita ser tratado de forma especial por nadie. Eso solo lo lastima más.

La respiración tranquila del rubio fue lo único que se escuchó al final de esa sentencia que parecía recaer sobre todos como un reproche pero que al mismo tiempo ayudaba a comprender el porqué el comportamiento del pelinegro no había variado desde aquella noticia. Y aunque el último gesto podría haber sido malinterpretado como una complacencia de su parte, no era así. Solo era consecuencia de un sentimiento que a esas alturas fácilmente podría confundirse con lástima si se consideraba la actual situación del rubio. Pero que ante los conocedores ojos de sus amigos era más que obvio lo que sucedía.

Y Sasuke agradecía en silencio que fuese de esa manera anhelando por que el tiempo junto al rubio jamás acabara.

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Solo tengo dos comentarios que hacer y el primero es:

No saben lo incómodo que es editar desde un dispositivo móvil, tan frustrante cuando no tienes costumbre. Así que no me extrañaría que encontraran algunos errores, me disculpo de antemano por ello U_U

Y segundo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo. Sé que es corto pero si les sirve de consuelo ya tengo el segundo y tercer capítulo totalmente listos y si han leído la información en la parte superior sabrán que esta historia solo contiene tres capítulos. Solo hace falta que me digan cuándo quieren que publique los siguientes =P Además haré un anuncio sorpresa en el último capítulo :D

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda o crítica será bien recibida. En serio me ayudaría mucho saber lo que opinan sobre mi redacción o el argumento de la historia sobre la base de su propia perspectiva y/o juicio personal.

Bien, eso es todo. Un placer escribir para ustedes y conmigo será hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

*****. "Hasta el Final" . *****

_Por: Faig2_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Género:** Shonen ai. Realidad alterna. OOC.

**Nro. de capítulos:** Tres.

**Resumen:** _...En serio quería una respuesta, aún si era hiriente pedírsela, la necesitaba porque por más positivo que fuese debía considerar la alternativa. Aunque doliese era hora de plantearse la otra realidad.–¿qué voy hacer sin ti, Naruto?.- Susurró antes de ponerse a llorar._

**Capítulo II**

Luego de una hora de viaje habían llegado a la ciudad. Bastaron unas cinco paradas para que dentro de la camioneta solo quedaran Shikamaru, quien ahora estaba al volante, Ino, sentada en el asiento de al lado y por último, en los asientos posteriores, Sasuke con Naruto aún profundamente dormido sobre su regazo.

El de coleta alta detuvo el auto al visualizar las escaleras que pertenecían al antiguo edificio donde se encontraba el pequeño apartamento del rubio.

Ino bajó de inmediato dispuesta a ayudar a Naruto a subir hasta su habitación pero Sasuke se adelantó cargando al rubio en brazos y diciéndoles que él se encargaría de lo demás. Ino solo atinó a sonreír despidiéndose en silencio mientras que Shikamaru asintió imaginando lo problemático que se pondría Naruto cuando se enterara de lo que había sucedido mientras dormía.

Como esperaba, Naruto no se despertó hasta que lo recostó sobre su cama.

La frías sábanas al contacto con su cuerpo lo sacaron de ese cálido sueño que terminó al ver a Sasuke muy cerca de él.

–S-sasu-ke...– Murmuró con el rostro adormilado sintiéndose incapaz de separar los sueños de la realidad.–¿qué...qué hac-?– La pregunta murió en medio de una suave presión sobre sus labios. Sasuke lo estaba besando.

Intentó pensar con claridad pero el roce insistente de la persona que jamás imaginó sobre su boca anuló cualquier juicio dentro de su mente.

De repente Sasuke se detuvo, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Naruto no pudo evitar que los pensamientos volvieran a su mente sonrojándose en el acto. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, o tal vez era demasiado evidente el porqué sucedía. Y si era de esa forma preferiría que solo se tratara de un sueño, solo de otro maldito sueño.

Los extraños gestos en el rostro del rubio hicieron reaccionar a Sasuke. Atrajo de nuevo su atención con una caricia en la mejilla y entonces quiso decirle en ese momento lo que había sentido por él sin ser consciente durante todo ese tiempo, pero no pudo. Quizás no existía una manera verbal para explicarle que en las dos últimas horas se había dado cuenta lo importante que siempre había sido para él.

Naruto estuvo a punto de replicar cuando de pronto Sasuke tomó con ambas manos su rostro y lo acercó a su boca.

El inesperado contacto lo hizo temblar. A un ritmo mortalmente lento Sasuke degustaba cada rincón de su boca envolviendo por momentos su lengua con su labios, quemándose a cada roce y aumentando la necesidad de acercarse más.

Naruto podía sentir como su consciencia se nublaba ante la única sensación que predominaba y mandaba sobre él. Ese sentimiento que aceleraba su corazón más de lo permitido y que le quitaba el aire de la boca reemplazándolo por placer.

Sasuke jamás creyó ser capaz de sentirse de esa forma hasta ahora. Era una sensación que nacía en el juego de sus bocas pero que tomaba fuerzas dentro de su corazón. Era irracional, inconsecuente, cálido y muy fuerte, un lazo que hace tiempo había cruzado el límite de su amistad.

Sasuke logró separarse sumiéndose en aquella piel canela, obligándose a respirar.

– Es...esto es ¿un sueño?.– Naruto intentó ser razonable por segunda vez.

– No, no lo es.– Contestó el pelinegro con deseos de volver a callarlo, apoderándose de su boca con facilidad aumentando el ritmo un poco más.

Cierta rigidez en el cuerpo del rubio y una ligera resistencia contra su boca le hicieron separarse de forma abrupta.

Los brazos de Naruto terminaron por marcar la distancia entre ambos. Y aún con la respiración agitada, se sentó al borde de la cama alejándose del pelinegro.

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke se percató de la situación. Había perdido el control olvidando por completo de la delicada condición del rubio.

–Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?.– No demoró en acercársele y medir el ritmo de sus pulsaciones constatándolo con su reloj.

Naruto asintió permitiéndole que lo revisara como usualmente lo hacía desde que enfermó. Desde que descubrió ese pequeño defecto en su corazón. Se necesitó de muchos exámenes y varias pruebas para saber que la única solución posible a ese desperfecto era un trasplante. Y como la enfermedad se había detectado mucho tiempo después de lo recomendable, la tasa de éxito se había reducido al veinte por ciento. Una probabilidad claramente mortal pero que no descartaba la posibilidad de éxito.

Naruto respiró profundo y estabilizó por fin su ritmo eliminando la preocupación de esos profundos ojos negros que lo escudriñaban.

Una alarma en su reloj hizo reaccionar al pelinegro parándose al instante y dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de agua para darle de tomar la última dosis de pastillas al rubio.

A partir del día siguiente un grupo de enfermeras y doctores se encargarían de él, un cuidado especial al que debía someterse antes del trasplante, una operación de alto riesgo que muchos pacientes optaban por no hacerse y preferían el tratamiento que les alargaba su tiempo de vida y les aseguraba lo más importante, que iban a seguir viviendo aunque solo sea por un corto tiempo. Pero Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no se conformaría con tener a Naruto solo por un tiempo más. Sonaba egoísta pero él no iba a permitir que Naruto se rindiera tan fácilmente y aceptara su final sin luchar. Si existía una posibilidad por más mínima que fuera, él le haría ir por ella, no importaba si era veinte, quince, cinco o cero punto uno por ciento, la esperanza existía y eso era suficiente para continuar. Para creer que Naruto se podría curar.

El vaso casi al ras mojó su mano haciéndole reaccionar. Absorbió la humedad con un paño pero unas nuevas gotas resbalaron sobre su brazo dándose cuenta de lo que se trataba. De vez en cuando, y recientemente con más frecuencia, de forma involuntaria las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al estar cerca del rubio poniendo al descubierto esa debilidad que le producía el temor de no volverlo a ver jamás.

No demoró en limpiar sus lágrimas con el borde de su manga cerciorándose en el espejo de una vitrina que no hubiera más rastro de ellas. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Naruto presenciase ese momento de debilidad.

Naruto esperó pacientemente por Sasuke en la misma posición. Luego de unos minutos, el pelinegro ya se encontraba frente a él con esa dosis multicolor de pastillas y un vaso lleno de agua, repitiendo por última vez aquella acción habitual.

Naruto las tomó como siempre y agradeció al terminar. Sasuke dejó el vaso sobre el aparador y se quedó una rato más en el mismo lugar, observándolo. Naruto miraba al suelo con lo brazos levemente flexionados y apoyados sobre sus piernas. La curva de su espalda era lo único que ahora Sasuke podía ver.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.– Era una pregunta directa. No quería excusas ni respuestas ambiguas. Solo quería saber la verdad y nada más.

– Sé lo que estás pensando, pero te equivocas.– Confesarse ahora no sería justo para ninguno. Pero tal vez era más injusto hacerlo recién.

– ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?.– Alzó el rostro sin un gesto claro que revelara lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.– Contesta. ¿Parezco idiota?

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada sin contestarle ni una sola vez.

– ¡¿Te parezco un idiota?! ¡Contesta, maldita sea! ¡Contesta! – Gritó enfurecido al no encontrar una respuesta, al sentirse un idiota sin que se lo dijese.

– ¡No voy a contestar a esa clase de preguntas! – Contestó tan enfurecido como el rubio.

– Entonces, ¿por qué?. Dime, ¿por qué?.– Sasuke cruzó miradas sin atreverse aún a contestar.– O planeas que crea que siempre me quisiste y acabas de darte cuenta.– El tono sarcástico por fin había escapado de la boca del rubio y Sasuke no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse al escuchar aquello.

No podía culparlo, dicho en esa situación sonaba imposible de creer incluso para él. Aún más al considerar las múltiples ocasiones en las que había ignorado los sentimientos del rubio limitando su aprecio al de una simple amistad.

Puesto de esa manera la única explicación lógica para Naruto solo podía ser ese despreciable sentimiento que siempre temió encontrar en los ojos de los demás, y que le horrorizaba de solo pensar verlo en esos ojos negros que tanto apreciaba.

– Es así, ¿verdad?– Afirmó como si no hubiese más explicaciones para lo sucedido.–Finalmente tú también sientes lástima por mí. Lo estaba esperando así que no debes sentirte mal porque esa es la forma como siempre terminan las cosas para una persona enferma.– Estaba harto y muy cansado de fingir por los demás que todo eso no le importaba. Sentía rabia y mucha, de no poder rendirse aunque sea una vez. Pero ahora que su único soporte lo abandonaba por fin podría gritarlo, por fin podría rendirse.– Sabes, ya no me importa. ¡Ya no me importa vivir de esta manera ¡Ya no quiero más est–!

Una certera bofetada en su rostro lo hizo callar.

– ¡Basta de idioteces! ¡¿quién demonios te crees para rechazar esta oportunidad?!– No se lo permitiría, no le dejaría rendirse ahora, pasara lo que pasara no lo dejaría.– Se lo prometiste a tus padres. Tú mismo lo dijiste, tú...– Una leve movimiento de cabeza del rubio parecía negar lo que decía. Aquella promesa frente a la tumba de sus padres parecía no existir más.– No es cierto. No puede ser mentira. Tú se los prometiste.– La negación por parte de Naruto continuaba ahora acompañado de dos palabras que Sasuke jamás pensó escuchar de la boca del rubio "no puedo".- ¡No es cierto! ¡No puedes decir eso! No puedes porque tú...tú siempre cumples tus promesas. ¿ya no lo recuerdas...?.– La mirada vidriosa y perdida del rubio lo motivó a continuar pero no tenía a que más apelar.– Además...y-yo...– Su vano intento por proseguir fue quebrado al ver los ojos celestes inundados de lágrimas, al ver cómo acababa de derrocar la determinación del rubio de no rendirse jamás. Sin embargo aún existía otra forma de hacerle creer. Sin caretas ni consideraciones hacia el otro, solo sus sentimientos frente a la realidad.–...¿qué hay de mí, idiota?...¡qué voy hacer con esto!...– No dudó en señalar su pecho.–...¡¿qué voy hacer ahora que sé lo enamorado que estoy de ti?!...¡responde!– En serio quería una respuesta, aún si era hiriente pedírsela, la necesitaba porque por más positivo que fuese debía considerar la alternativa. Aunque doliese era hora de plantearse la otra realidad.–¿qué voy hacer sin ti, Naruto?.- Susurró antes de ponerse a llorar.

Las lágrimas que había insistido en jamás mostrárselas al rubio terminaron por empapar totalmente su hombro mientras se abrazaban buscando consuelo en el otro. Y aunque no lo consiguieron, encontraron algo mejor que eso, consiguieron aceptar la realidad y seguir a través de ésta una vez más.

– ¿Por qué me lo dices recién ahora?.– Naruto limpió su nariz con su manga mientras miraba en esos ojos negros enrojecidos por el llanto. –¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir o lo haces solo para alimentar tu reputación de bastardo?

Aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo logró robarle una leve sonrisa al pelinegro.

– Creo que las dos cosas, idiota.– Contestó consiguiendo por fin suprimir el llanto.

– Aunque haya sido al final me hace muy feliz haber podido escucharlo.– Confesó Naruto aún con lo ojos húmedos y una gran sonrisa convencido de lo sincero que eran los sentimientos del pelinegro.

– ¿Al final...?– Repitió Sasuke tomándolo del rostro y acercándolo a él.– Esto no es el final. ¿Lo ves, Naruto...– Lo acercó más a su rostro, clavando sus ojos en los suyos.– ...nuestro futuro?

Un sobrenatural brillo en su mirada le hizo creer. Aunque no lo veía, creería en ello. Si Sasuke veía un determinado futuro entonces él también viviría para verlo.

Naruto asintió mientras Sasuke limpiaba su rostro tímidamente para luego besarlo con suavidad surgiendo entre ambos un trato cariñoso de forma natural. Probablemente esa sería su última noche, probablemente no. Pero lo que sabían con certeza era que pasara lo que pasara ese sentimiento perduraría a través de tiempo, hasta el final.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, llegamos al final del segundo capítulo. Espero que con esto muchas de sus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas. Y no sientan temor por decirme lo que piensan, todo lo contrario, me sentiré muy contenta de poder leer sus apreciaciones y comentarios más sinceros.

Y sin querer extenderme mucho, ciertamente no es la primera vez que dejo en confusión más que en desconcierto a algunos lectores -_- Lamento eso, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado con lo tácito de mi argumento.

Y sí, el táctil y el formato móvil son los peores enemigos de la edición. Sin duda, extraño el teclado y mi monitor de 14". Pero por ahora mi equipo móvil es todo lo que tengo u_u Y no me puedo quejar, realmente es muy práctico –Jobs, dónde sea que estes, gracias por esto– n.n

Y ya saben, aunque me sea un poco difícil publicar en estos días, tendrán la actualización la próxima semana que como mencioné antes será el tercer y último capítulo :o

Creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado. Y como siempre, un placer escribir para ustedes, conmigo será hasta la próxima vez.


	3. Chapter 3

*****. "Hasta el Final" . *****

_Por: Faig2_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Naruto.

**Género:** Shonen ai. Realidad alterna. OOC.

**Nro. de capítulos:** Tres.

**Resumen:** _Recordó por qué estaba allí. Ese era el lugar en el que Naruto quiso que estuviera un año después. El último pedido del rubio antes de entrar al quirófano se lo hizo a él. Aunque se lo había prometido realmente sería difícil de cumplir. Pero ya era hora._

**Capítulo III - Final**

El aire era fresco, el viento, suave y el cielo, despejado. Era hermoso y perfecto. Lamentablemente ese era el final de su viaje.

Ya casi todos estaban listos para partir.

Hinata acababa de regresar junto a Neji de haber comprado unos recuerdos en el pequeño mercado de la ciudad.

Sakura aún permanecía dentro de la cabaña asegurando puertas, ventanas, portones y todo hueco por donde podría caber un roedor. Después del susto que se había llevado en el baño con una zarigüeya era seguro que jamás volvería a dejar una puerta abierta. En tanto que Lee obedientemente estaba en el tejado tapando el único agujero al que su novia se rehusó a hacerse cargo ordenándole hacerlo por ella.

– ¡Lee! ¡Más vale que lo asegures bien o compartirás el mismo destino de esa zarigüeya! ¿me estás escuchando?

– ¡S–sí! Como tú ordenes, Sakura–chan.– Se apuró a contestar mientras colocaba una piedra más sobre la tabla que cubría la salida de la chimenea.

Desde abajo Kiba no pudo evitar soltar el acostumbrado comentario al que casi todos recurrían cada vez que veían a su amigo en esas situaciones.

– A veces siento lástima por él. Pero solo a veces.– Terminó riendo a carcajadas mientras cepillaba a Akamaru a pedido de Ino que no le había gustado nada la cantidad de pelo que encontró dentro de su camioneta el verano pasado.

– Supongo que el amor lo puede todo, incluso si se trata de los caprichosos pedidos de tu pareja.– Murmuró Ten Ten mirando de reojo a un desentendido Neji que le había regalado un femenino vestido para el día que fueran a conocer a sus padres.

– T–tienes razón.– Contestó débilmente Hinata que miraba con ojos de enamorada una chalina con un estampado animal muy singular que le obsequió Kiba el día de su cumpleaños.

– Y hablando de caprichosos, ¿dónde está Sasuke?.– Preguntó Gaara algo preocupado por la hora y el retraso del pelinegro.

– ¿No deberías preocuparte más por Sai?– Soltó Kiba buscando molestar al pelirrojo sabiendo la situación de perros y gatos en la que andaban. Y es que Gaara no era fácil de tratar y Sai resultaba demasiado directo al expresar ciertos deseos en frente de los demás y más con algunas copas encima.

– Ese idiota.– Se limitó a murmurar en voz baja sonrojándose al recordar la escena que le hizo al beber de más la noche anterior.

– Sai regresará a tiempo.–Comentó Ino muy confiada esperando transmitirle tranquilidad al pelirrojo que a pesar de no mostrarse preocupado lo estaba.

– Y Sasuke ¿no se está demorando demasiado?– Comentó Kiba también algo preocupado por la hora que era.

– Tal v-vez deberíamos ir a buscarlo.– Soltó tímidamente Hinata.

– Uhm. Chicos, ¿no creen que está bien darle su tiempo?– Sugirió Ino con voz comprensiva.–Después de todo, este lugar debe traerle muchos recuerdos.

Un aura deprimente se apoderó del ambiente al recordar aquel día.

– Ha pasado un año de eso.– Murmuró Ten Ten volviendo a hablar pero esta vez con algo de efusividad.– Cierto ¿qué día es hoy?

– Domingo.– Respondió con obviedad Kiba.

– Me refiero a la fecha.

– Veinticinco de septiembre.– Contestó Ino con una sonrisa que emanaba nostalgia.

– Oh, es cierto, hoy es ese día.

– Entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos. Además se lo prometió a Naruto aunque el camino sea doloroso, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun lo superará.

– En serio, yo apuesto una cena gratis a que no.– Soltó Kiba con malicia.

– ¡Hecho!.– Le tomó la palabra Choiji que hasta ahora se había quedado fuera de la conversación porque estaba ocupado comiéndose la segunda bolsa de papas fritas.

– Hey, chicos. ¿no creen que es insensible apostar por ello?– Replicó Ten Ten.

– Y si le agregamos a la apuesta ¿una semana gratis de gimnasia...?.– Sabía la debilidad de su amiga.

– Que sea un mes y le apuesto a Sasuke.– Después de todo ella siempre creyó que la sensibilidad era para los débiles.

Ino sonrío y rápidamente se hizo partícipe de la apuesta invitando con un grito a Shikamaru a participar también.

Shikamaru que estaba recostado sobre una pequeña colina contemplando la nubes en el cielo se levantó con cansancio mientras murmuraba para si mismo lo problemáticos que eran.

Bajo el mismo cielo pero más lejos se encontraba un pelinegro que al borde de una colina muy empinada disfrutaba muy tranquilo del horizonte azul.

De pronto la alarma de su celular sonó despertándolo de ese aletargamiento al que se estaba sumiendo.

Recordó por qué estaba allí. Ese era el lugar en el que Naruto quiso que estuviera un año después. El último pedido del rubio antes de entrar al quirófano se lo hizo a él. Aunque se lo había prometido realmente sería difícil de cumplir. Pero ya era hora.

– Naruto...– Suspiró con cansancio para luego continuar.–...ya sé que estás allí, así que sal de una vez y terminemos con esto, ¿quieres?

Rompió el silencio hasta que la respuesta llegó.

– Mientes. Ni siquiera me has visto, así que cómo podrías saber dónde estoy.– Replicó el rubio no contento con la afirmación del pelinegro.

– Detrás del único árbol que hay en esta pedregosa colina. ¿Dónde más podrías esconderte, idiota?

– Bastardo. Seguro hiciste trampa.– Intentaba molestarlo.

– Ninguna maldita trampa. Si no vienes aquí ahora no cumpliré con tu tonta promesa.

Una mano rodeó su cintura sorprendiéndole de pronto.

– En serio, ¿crees que es tonta?.– Preguntó el rubio en el papel de víctima mientras besaba el cuello del pelinegro.

– Sí, y tus jueguitos sucios no te servirán.– Afirmó Sasuke sintiendo como el rubio repasaba una mano por su cintura muy cerca a sus caderas.

De pronto él contacto se rompió dejando a Sasuke algo desubicado.

– Bien, entonces ¡comencemos!.– Exclamó con felicidad mientras se subía a la espalda del pelinegro.

– No puedo creer que aceptara esto.– Un Sasuke muy cabreado se arrepentía por haber aceptado cumplirle el sueño infantil al rubio, el cual consistía en llevarlo a cuestas todo el camino de bajada desde la colina alta hasta la cabaña. Tal como lo hacía el padre del rubio cada vez que su –en ese entonces– pequeño hijo cumplía con una promesa.

Las pataletas, gritos de alegría y eufóricas canciones entonadas a viva voz durante el trayecto hicieron muchas veces querer rendirse al pelinegro. Ahora comprendía porque sus amigos habían dicho que sería un camino doloroso.

– En serio que a veces te comportas como un crío, Naruto.– Murmuró con ánimos de conversar y aminorar el comportamiento infantil del rubio.

De repente, Naruto se bajó de su espalda y lo empujó contra uno de los árboles que estaba al pie del camino sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

– Si no te gusta podemos hacer cosas de adultos.– Murmuró besando su cuello y colando una mano bajo su camiseta.– Lo de ayer no fue suficiente además el caballito me ha dado una idea que te va a––

– ¡Idiota!

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza fue el costo de esa actuación osada por parte del rubio. Que solo utilizara aquello para fastidiarlo y no tuviese intenciones reales era lo que más le molestaba.

– ¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡Solo era una broma! ¿Qué hay de mi promesa? Aún falta la mitad del trayecto...¡Sasuke! ¿¡Sasuke?!...¡Sasukeee!

Sus gritos fueron en vano, Sasuke no demoró en bajar la colina ni diez minutos mientras que Naruto se quejaba de lo bipolar que a veces era el pelinegro.

••••

Y de la misma forma que el año pasado todos dentro de la camioneta de Ino viajaban cansados luego de una larga y divertida semana de vacaciones. Lee al volante bostezaba de rato en rato intentando deshacerse del sueño ya que la conversación que mantenía con sus queridos amigos para no quedarse dormido había cesado hace más de media hora en la que la mayoría quedó rendido debido al cansancio.

Un vistazo nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor le hizo darse cuenta que no todos dormían aún.

Naruto, a pesar del cansancio que su rostro emanaba, luchaba por no quedarse dormido mientras miraba por la ventana de la camioneta apoyado en el hombro de un ensimismado pelinegro que apenas parpadeaba por estar muy concentrado en el paisaje que se extendía afuera.

– Sasuke...–Naruto lo llamaba.

– Mmh.– Sasuke ni siquiera pudo contestar correctamente. Había un pensamiento que desde hace un par de meses daba vueltas por su cabeza de tal forma que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad cuando estaba junto al rubio.

– No, no es nada.– Replicó al ver que no volteó a mirarlo mientras alejaba su mano del regazo del pelinegro, el cual sin darse cuenta acababa de ignorar el intento del rubio por entrelazar sus manos.

Naruto, después de que la operación se realizara con tanto éxito al punto de ser comparado con un milagro, no podía pedir más. Le bastaba con poder vivir y tener al pelinegro a su lado. Aunque muchas veces creía que no debería ser así.

El viaje al fin había concluido. La penúltima parada, como siempre, era para dejar a Naruto en su departamento sin embargo Sasuke le ordenó a Shikamaru continuar hasta su casa y como Naruto estaba dormido no hubo motivos para negarse a hacerlo.

Sasuke levantó al rubio quien medio inconsciente aún solo bajó del auto sin fijarse en donde se encontraba. Ino y Shikamaru que como siempre eran los últimos se despidieron y desaparecieron raudamente.

Naruto talló sus ojos un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba en la casa del pelinegro.

– Sasuke, ¿por qué est–?

Antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta, Sasuke ya lo había jalado hacia adentro cerrando la puerta y abordando al rubio con un beso que lo dejó recuperando la respiración sobre el sofá de la sala.

Naruto intentó comprender al pelinegro que ahora tenía al frente, arrodillado y con ambas manos a cada lado del sillón, con una expresión que no podía ver debido a que dirigía su vista al suelo.

– Naruto...– Lo grave de su voz logró escarapelarle el cuerpo al no poder evitar los nervios de esa extraña situación.–...sé mi novio.

Lejos de comprender lo que estaba pasando, Naruto tartamudeó un par de veces antes de responder apropiadamente.

– ¿A qué estás jugando, bastardo?.– Aún nervioso y algo abochornado, Naruto intentó ponerse de pie.– ¿Acaso no soy tu...t-tu n-novio, ya?.– Continuó bastante perturbado por esa palabra que de alguna forma lograba sonrojarlo más.

– Sí, pero nunca te lo pedí oficialmente.– Replicó Sasuke haciéndolo sentar de nuevo.– Por eso...quiero darte esto.

Sin esperárselo, Naruto contempló sin aliento lo que el pelinegro acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su abrigo.

– S–Sasuke esto...yo...no...– Naruto apenas pudo balbucear lo siguiente.– Yo no tengo nada para darte.

– No es necesario.– Contestó Sasuke sin poder evitar sonreír un poco mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular del rubio.– Es suficiente con que tú lo lleves puesto.

– Aún cuando me lo digas no lo voy aceptar tan fácilmente.– Murmuró incómodo mientras miraba algo cohibido su mano izquierda.– Además no era necesario.– Agregó de inmediato al sentirse observado por el pelinegro de una forma en la que parecía complacido de haber tomado la iniciativa.

– Aunque digas que no, yo seguiré creyendo que sí lo era. – Replicó Sasuke sosteniendo las manos del rubio entre las suyas.– Para iniciar ese futuro del que te hablé, ésto y mucho más será necesario, Naruto.

No lo había olvidado, sin embargo que Sasuke lo tuviera en cuenta todo ese tiempo había logrado sorprenderlo. El acto significaba más para Naruto por las palabras que por el detalle en sí. Sasuke parecía haber visto a través de él al pedirle de forma oficial lo que para Naruto hasta ahora no estaba definido. Y es que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron Naruto todavía se sentía inseguro sobre su situación. Era como si el haber recobrado la salud le hubiese quitado el derecho de tener a Sasuke. No estaba seguro de cuando ese extraño pensamiento había comenzado a perturbarlo. Aunque probablemente fue después de su larga recuperación que el trato entre ellos de alguna manera cambió. Tal vez la excusa que siempre los había mantenido juntos hasta ese momento había sido su enfermedad, y luego de eso, su terapia de recuperación. Pero una vez terminado todo, no había un motivo ni una excusa a la cual recurrir para mantenerse juntos de nuevo. Era lógico si lo pensaba de esa forma pero totalmente absurdo si observaba la patética situación de no poder expresar sus deseos de forma honesta y directa. Por lo que debido a eso se mantuvo todo ese tiempo en esa incómoda situación de no saber si actuar como novios o no. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaban solos y nadie los veía actuaban como tal.

Sasuke se acercó sorpresivamente murmurando unas últimas palabras como si ese fuera el motivo más importante de su reciente declaración.

– Además ahora podrás tenerme cuando quieras.

Naruto se exaltó de inmediato por lo dicho volviendo a teñir su rostro de un encendido carmesí.

–Y quién estaba preocupado por eso.– Murmuró con el rostro aún abochornado.– Y por qué tú puedes decir esa clase de cosas y cuando yo las digo soy golpeado, ¿eh?

– Humph. Porque tú nunca vas en serio.– Replicó Sasuke sabiendo que lograría poner aún más nervioso al rubio.

Naruto no dudó en protestar hasta que Sasuke mencionó lo tarde que era y que mejor debería regresar a su casa.

– Es tarde.– Comenzó a acomodarse el abrigo mientras buscaba sus llaves con la vista puesta en su reloj.– Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

– Pero...– Replicó Naruto deteniéndose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– ¿Pero qué?.– Lo instó Sasuke a continuar.

– Pero no es...¿no es muy tarde para regresar?– Era una excusa barata, lo sabía, pero no conocía otra manera de decirle al pelinegro que quería quedarse esa noche con él.– Además es desconsiderado llevar a una persona lejos de su casa sin su consentimiento y luego querer botarla a media noche de tu casa.– Terminó por convertirlo en reproche, sintiéndose otra vez patético por recurrir a ello para expresar sus deseos de forma normal.

– Bien.– Sasuke le dio la razón solo por escuchar la verdadera intención de su novio. Conocía bien al rubio y sabia que solo existían dos maneras en que él expresaba realmente lo que quería. Una, mediante excusas como ahora y la otra a costa de bromas acompañados de extraños arranques de valentía. Aunque no le disgustaba ninguna de esas dos formas, Sasuke aún esperaba por escuchar un pedido directo del rubio que no se valga de nada más que sus verdaderas intenciones.– Entonces ¿qué propones...?

– Tal vez podría quedarme a dormir esta noche.– Propuso el rubio tímidamente mientras simulaba ver hacia afuera por la ventana de la sala.– Solo por esta noche si no te molesta.– Terminó casi murmurando lo último.

– Para nada.– Respondió Sasuke al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por detrás y dejaba ambos brazos reposando en la cintura del rubio.– Por mí está bien.– Susurró cerca de su oído buscando una respuesta física que confirmara el entendimiento de sus intenciones esa noche.– Quiero que te quedes, siempre.–Y de todas las demás noches.

Naruto afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza cerrando las cortinas y evitando ver su rostro reflejado en la ventana mientras se rendía ante la boca del pelinegro comprendiendo lo que significaba aquello y pensando en lo feliz que sería si pudieran estar de esa forma, siempre juntos, hasta el final.

••••

**Notas de la Autora:**

Es la 01:35 de la madrugada y aunque no tenía sueño cuando comencé a idear este final, ahora ya lo tengo =_=

Espero les haya gustado, sé que este capítulo me salió aún más OOC que los demás, pero es que no tenía una idea muy clara de cómo debería terminar con este idilio que en el camino se volvió un poco rosa. Ya saben, uno empieza con una idea en la cabeza y luego termina con otras muy diferentes de la original. Al menos a mí me sucede a menudo sin embargo el final feliz nunca se sale de mis planes. Debe ser porque se trata de mi OTP :3 ¡¿Me escuchaste Kishimoto?!...Aunque te obstines en separarlos siempre los mantendré unidos, tengo el respaldo del 60% de tus fans =3= Y de ser necesario siempre está el plan B –Madara me enseño u.ú – Tsukuyomi Infinito. Al menos que tengas el Susanoo no podrás resistirte al Yaoi. ¡Haaaa!...quién dijo que conquistar el mundo no era fácil. ¡Nyahaha! ÙwÚ

Bien, no sé de dónde salió eso ~_~ ...debe ser el sueño y el haber estado viendo Kyou Kara Maou x_x. Bueno, como siempre encantada de escribir para ustedes y dispuesta a recibir sus opiniones. Y de ser posible, alguna recomendación de algún manga o anime adjunto no sería mala idea. Ya me estoy quedando sin repertorio.

Eso es todo, cuídense y hasta la próxima oportunidad.

P.D: Saben este anterior comentario lo hice al término inmediato del capítulo, así que lo dejé así. Por lo que preferí incluir la noticia que prometí aquí.

Y bien, para aquellos que lo esperaban y también para quienes no, he decidido continuar con "Ni hoy, ni mañana , ni nunca" Sep, ya tengo dos capítulos escritos y muchas ideas para los siguientes capítulos aunque no serán de contenido extenso. Y...también decidí algo que probablemente no guste algunos pero en fin, tomó parte de forma tan natural que ya no creo poder hacer nada. El M–preg es definitivo, es lo que creo. U_U De pronto me siento algo preocupada por ello pero estoy contenta por hacerlo además siento que he mejorado un poco en estos días. Es todo lo que tenía por decir, creo que este mensaje acaba de superar el concepto de P.D por lo que ya no diré más. Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.


End file.
